


[podfic] The Soho Bookshop Job

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), klb, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove), wordsaremyfaith



Category: Good Omens (TV), Leverage
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Footnotes, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Non-Chronological, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Crowley asks Leverage to stop the shady corporation trying to buy out Aziraphale's bookshop. He gets rather more than he bargained for.





	[podfic] The Soho Bookshop Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soho Bookshop Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860499) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 

**Coverartist: [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****  
**Warnings:** Crossover, POV Alternating, Footnotes, Non-Chronological, Case Fic, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019  
****  
**Length:** 00:50:17

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GO:Lev\)%20_The%20Soho%20Bookshop%20Job_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
